Trying New Things
by nominare
Summary: I received an amazing prompt/request to have our wonderful duo engaging in some spanking during sex. Special challenge: for it not to be 'cringe-inducing or veering into abuse'. I think I was able to capture that here. I hope you agree.


I received an amazing prompt/request to have our wonderful duo engaging in some spanking during sex. Special challenge: for it not to be 'cringe-inducing or veering into abuse'. I think I was able to capture that here. I hope you agree.

The first time it happened it caught you completely off guard. You were in the kitchen one Saturday morning with Kara. You'd just turned off the morning news in favor of some N'SYNC and other boy bands. The two of you dancing around like fools while making pancakes and eggs, Kara using her spatula like a microphone while you and she traded off solo lip syncing performances.

"Alright, alright! I concede!" she finally said, hands up, as the last of the notes of "Back at One" by Brian McKnight fade into the background.

"You win this round, Luthor." She bowed slightly in your direction.

"Like every other round if I recall correctly," you replied.

(Kara may have the better voice but when it comes to lip sync battles you cannot be beat.)

"Hey now. Don't get all cocky on me!"

And then it happened. She quickly reached out and smacked your backside with the silicone spatula, stinging the skin slightly though your thin sleep shorts. Kara smiled at you and leaned over for a chaste kiss on the lips before turning back to her griddle of pancakes.

"O-okay" you replied, eyes open wide, mouth slightly agape, brain momentarily short-circuited by the tingling feeling where the kitchen utensil came in contact with your skin.

The second time it happened Kara had been on Earth-1 for three weeks. The Flash had requested Supergirl's help and of course Kara couldn't say no to her friend.

And you love Barry and trust him and the rest of Team Flash, but the longer Kara was gone the more you worried about what was happening in the alternate universe Kara was helping.

You had just gotten out of the shower, hoping the hot water and steam would relax you and offer you a distraction from building your own transmitter to transport yourself to Earth-1, when you heard the portal open.

You wrenched the bathroom door open to see Kara standing there in the middle of your bedroom, slightly tattered but no less a vision in all her beauty and power and you were so desperate for her touch you ran towards her and launched yourself into her arms.

She caught you with ease of course, your arms and legs coming around her shoulders and waist, but you are still wet from the shower and when her hands come into contact with your ass it is with a loud slap.

And it stung.

A lot.

And Kara saw the way your eyes dilated. Heard the slight gasp and involuntary moan that escaped your lips.

Her eyes went to your lips and just before she leaned in to kiss you, she mumbled ever so quietly, "filing _that_ away for later."

And so last night you talked about it. Between talking about work (the required sort - board meetings and budgets for you, Supergirl duty for her), more work (the enjoyable sort - pet projects in R&D for you, stories that Kara wanted to research and write about for her), family, and your relationship. The important checking in with each other that you made sure to do on a regular basis to keep your relationship healthy.

And she asked, slightly abashed while picking nervously at the blanket on her lap, "So, is there… you know… anything new you've been wanting to try?"

With a coy smile on your lips you replied, "Well there's this new Thai place I've been hearing a lot of good things about."

"Leeeenaaa. That's not what I mean and you know it."

But you couldn't resist teasing her just a little. Because while Kara was nothing but confident in the bedroom, talking about sex with the lights on and your clothes on and not being turned on was something harder for her. But also at the end of the day you've both been committed to being open to what lands in the 'is okay', 'not okay', and 'maybe sometimes okay' columns.

"Oh alright. Yes. There is. I want to try…" And you pause. You pause even though you've never been shy about telling Kara what you want to do in the bedroom. But this one feels a little different. For one, you didn't even know that this would be something you're into. For another, Kara tends to be a little nervous about anything that comes close to pain, comes close to feeling like she's not in control of the strength she demonstrates when she is making love to you.

But you love her. And you trust her. And you want to try this so your forge on.

"I want to try spanking. During sex. I want you to do it to me."

Kara shifts slightly. "I think I might like that too actually." And a slight smirk lifts one of the corners of her mouth.

"Really?" you ask somewhat taken aback at how easy that was.

Kara arches an eyebrow at you. "She said with surprise in her voice for some reason?"

You laugh, deep and rich because god you love how this woman can be sexy and powerful and funny all at the same time.

"Yes," she continues, "I saw how you reacted when I caught you the other week. I think it could be fun… but I think we should be clear about this. I want to make sure I don't really hurt you… at least not more than you want me to?"

"Okay," you replied. "Okay. And I agree. I don't really want you to hurt me, by the way. I think there just might be something there for a little play. I think I might like the heightened feeling when we're making love."

"Okay," she said, smile on her face.

"Okay," you echoed, excitement hitting your body like a lightening bolt.

But it is more than okay.

Because tonight everything started out like it so often does.

After a long day at work, Kara joined you in the shower. And while you stood there together naked, she washed your hair and rubbed your shoulders and you melted back into her while she held you in her embrace.

And then she started trailing soft kisses down your neck, onto your shoulder and the the top portion of your back.

And her hands found purchase at your hips while you started to grind your ass back into her pelvis. And her breath started to come quick next to your ear as she brought her hands up to massage your breasts, rolling the nipples in between her fingers, eliciting a long moan deep in your throat.

And your hands reached behind you to run them through her hair. To scratch at her scalp. To bring her mouth closer to your own.

And then she turned you around slowly, taking your chin in her hand and tilting your lips up to meet hers. And she ran her tongue over your lips and in between your lips and over your tongue.

And she turned off the shower and stepped out onto the tile floor leading you out by the hand. She took care to dry off your body slowly, never losing eye contact as she patted you down with the towel. And once fully dried, (well most parts of you) she lifted you up into her arms while your arms and legs wrapped around her body and she squeezed your ass while she continued to worship your mouth.

And then she walked you both out of the bathroom and into your bedroom and sat herself on the bed with you straddling her hips and your eyes found each other. Soft and loving and suddenly with a little mischief from Kara.

She scoots you both farther back onto the bed and you push her down by her shoulders so that she will lay back. Your mouth caresses her ear, kisses her neck, bites at her collar bone. You bring your mouth down further, pepper kisses to her sternum and then slowly start to work your way over to her breast.

"Ready?" you hear her ask softly and you nod affirmatively while lavishing your tongue over her pert nipple and breast, while she moves to place one of her legs between your own.

The hiss you let out after Kara's hand makes contact with your backside makes both of your bodies erupt in goosebumps.

"Alright?" she asks.

"God, yes." A kiss to the side of her breast. "Please just like that." A kiss to just the side of her nipple. "Hmmm… maybe a little harder?" And you smile as you take her breast into your mouth and massage the nipple with your tongue.

"Lena… god. Lena."

Everything is still soft. Soft touches, soft kisses, soft tongues running up and down each other's bodies. Everything is soft except the occasional slap to one of your buttcheeks. And every time Kara's hand makes contact with your skin, you jump slightly and then continue your love making.

The difference in sensations is more than you had imagined. The slight sting to your skin that lingers after each slap is setting your entire body on fire. You are dripping wet and Kara can feel it on her thigh as you continue to straddle her and grind down into it. But you want more. While the dichotomy of soft and hard has been amazing you are getting very worked up right now and you want to feel _more_.

So you lean back up, still straddling Kara and you bring her with you. She stops along the way to give your breasts the same attention that you've been giving hers. She keeps one hand resting on the lowest portion of your back while the other snakes down the front of you and in between your legs. She teases your clit as you roll your hips in time with her ministrations.

"Kara," you barely breathe out as your body is too preoccupied with using its oxygen for other tasks than speaking right now. "Baby, you feel so good. I want…. Oh god… I want to feel you inside me."

Kara growls slightly in response. "Okay. You want me to keep…"

"Yes. Please, god yes. Don't stop doing that."

So Kara pulls away from your body for just a moment but leaves her fingers teasing your clit while she seems to try to decide the best way to go about this. She nods to herself and then you whimper when she removes her hand from stroking you. She giggles slightly to herself before standing up and setting you down gently on your feet.

She looks you straight in the eye and takes her fingers and brings them to her mouth. Runs her tongue between the two had been stroking your clit. "So good. But I think that we can do even better. Turn around, Lena."

You nod, and you swallow hard and do what she says. She runs her hands down your back, skin on skin leaving a trail of warmth where she has touched you. She settles her hands on your hips and squeezes slightly signaling for you to bend over the bed.

You do so, resting your upper body on your forearms, your hair still wet from the shower leaving tiny drops of moisture on the sheets in front of your eyes. Kara runs hers hands up and down your back again before settling them on your ass. She squeezes briefly before pulling her hand back and slapping your skin firmly three times in a row. The sting builds and lingers and it is exquisite.

She brings her right hand down and in between your legs from behind. She finds your clit with her fingers and rubs there before running her fingers down the length of your folds to tease your entrance and back up again.

She does this, over and over again. And each time she reaches your entrance she pushes in just a little bit farther. Each time she reaches your entrance she gives your backside a firm smack.

"Kara. Oh god you feel so good… baby, you feel so good."

"Yeah, babygirl? You want to feel more of me?"

And you nod yes and it's all you can do because what blood isn't rushing to your core is rushing to your head. What senses aren't being overloaded with Kara's fingers are being overtaken by the soft rubbing of the sheets against your nipples as Kara's thrusts move your entire body against the bed.

So she takes three fingers and she slowly starts to work them inside you. Twisting and curling her fingers to overwhelm you with sensation. She abandons your backside in favor of stroking your clit to reach climax but it doesn't matter. Every nerve from hip to thigh is alive and tingling and it's almost too much.

"Come on, baby girl," Kara is nearly grunting with the effort. Her hips behind her hand now to give her more momentum as you drop your face into the sheets moaning loudly. You start gyrating your hips in time with her thrusts and you're nearly there. And since your arms don't seem to be able to hold your weight anymore you settle them under your chest and squeeze at your nipples.

And you come hard. Harder than you may have ever in the past. But more than that it seems as though this orgasm will not reach its end. Kara still stroking your clit, still working her fingers inside of you is drawing it out and drawing it out and drawing it out until finally you're able to pull one of your arms free and work it behind you and rest your hand on her wrist to signal that you are done.

She slows and waits for your walls to unclench around her fingers before removing them completely. She drops her lips to the red marks that adorn your skin and kisses tenderly each spot while you tremble and shake and work to keep your knees from giving out.

Once she seems satisfied with the loving care she has rendered the already fading marks she helps lift your body fully into the bed and under the sheets. She comes up behind you and spoons you. The firm constant pressure of her skin against yours that has been brought to heights over and over again is soothing.

You both take a deep breath and she nuzzles into your neck, inhaling your shampoo.

"I love you, Lena Luthor," she says.

"I love you, Kara Danvers. Thank you for trying something new with me."

"Always," she says before yawning softly and the both of you drifting off into a soft sleep.


End file.
